Counterclockwise
by Georgina the Hyena
Summary: Percy has lost all of his siblings and his father in the war. But with a cunning plan and illegal time travel, he may just get them back.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** First of all, this is my first fanfic, so I love constructive critisism (but I love compliments even more). Second, I wrote this with the assumption that my readers have already read all of the Harry Potter books. And last of all, please keep in mind that I am American, so I may accidentally use words that Britains wouldn't and I appologize for that.

**Disclamer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. I'm only borrowing them.

**Chapter One**

June 13, 1993

This can't be happening. It can't be true.

First his girlfriend, and now his sister? Percy Weasley could not image how he could possibly feel worse. Just moments ago Professor McGonagall had told him and his brothers that Ginny had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets.

Why? Why his little sister? Percy knew that Ginny had been looking off color and shaken since the attacks began. He had cornered her more than once, telling her that if she knew anything, she should tell him or a teacher. He remembered talking to her just after Penelope and Hermione were attacked.

_**Flashback**_

_"Ginny," he had choked out. Even though he knew Penny would be fine when the Mandrakes were mature, the shock of seeing her as if made of stone hadn't worn off. "If you know something, _anything_ about . . . about the attacks, you'd tell me . . . right?"_

_Ginny had looked nervous and offended. "Why would I know anything?" She had gone into self-defense mode. Typical sister behavior._

_"It's just . . . you've seemed so pale lately. It gets worse every time there's an attack, and . . ." he paused. He didn't want to could like he was accusing her._

_But Ginny wouldn't let it lie, "And what, Perce?"_

_"And . . . I don't remember seeing you at the Quidditch match. Where were you?" In fact, Percy thought, he hadn't known Ginny's whereabouts during _any _of the attacks._

_"I . . . I was . . ." she had stuttered, "Look, just leave me alone, Perce. I'm fine!" And with that, she had run up to the girls' dormitories where he couldn't follow._

_**End Flashback**_

Looking back, Percy thought that maybe he shouldn't have been so accusing towards her. He had only managed to push her away. Percy didn't know how he would forgive himself if Ginny didn't make it out of there. He was her big brother, and at Hogwarts, he was the eldest. It was his responsibility to protect his siblings, and he was failing. As he lied down to sleep, he prayed for a miracle.

So much for miracles. Percy was shaken away the next morning. He opened his eyes to see his twin brothers standing over him. George looked as though he had been crying, and Fred had a very blank expression on his face. Percy's heart sank.

"Perce . . ." Fred's voice was barely above a whisper, "Mum and Dad just got here. You should get up."

Percy was on his feet instantly, "Did they find Ginny?"

Fred bit his lip and looked away. George answered.

"Yeah. Harry, Ron and Lockhart found her last night. They went into the Chamber."

"Are they alright?"

Fred gave Percy a sympathetic look, "Maybe you should sit down again, Perce."

Percy refused. He stared his brothers in the eye and said slowly, "Look, just tell me what happened."

George took a deep breath and the whispered so quietly that Percy had to strain his ears to hear, "Ginny didn't make it."

The Weasleys left school early that year. Harry and Ron had explained what had happened in the Chamber. Harry had defeated the Basilisk and destroyed Riddle's diary. But the destruction of the diary had come too late for Ginny.

The train ride to London was a long and quiet one, as the Weasleys were the only passengers. Percy was reading, Ron staring out the window, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley holding each other for comfort. Fred and George had taken another compartment, but the absence of explosions meant that they were grieving too.

They all disembarked when the train rolled into King's Cross. Bill and Charlie were there waiting for them. Both had come back to England after hearing what happed to Ginny. Mrs. Weasley pulled both of them into a hug and cried while they comforted her as best they could.

Many more tears were shed by the time they reached the Burrow. Percy's brothers all disappeared up the stairs to their bedrooms. Percy wandered into the kitchen where the old family clock hung. Eight hands were pointing to "Home." The ninth hand was missing entirely. And it was this, more than anything that set in the reality that he had known all along.

Ginny was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

December 21, 1995

It took awhile, but eventually the Weasleys began to heal.

Percy finished school with top-grade N.E.W.T.s and entered the Ministry. That hadn't ended well. He hadn't even been out of school for a year when he was taken away for questioning about his boss's behavior. Percy knew he was skating on this ice when he failed to notice Mr. Crouch's Imperiused state. Then Voldemort returned, and Percy joined the Order of the Phoenix. This was the man who had killed his sister, and Percy was going to fight him. Of course when the Ministry found out that Percy supported Dumbledore and Harry Potter, he was dismissed.

He hadn't gone to look for another job. Instead, he had helped Fred and George with their budding joke shop. They may be creative geniuses, but bother were helpless when it came to arithmetic and money management. Also, Percy was able to tell them how a victim could squirm out of their pranks, in return for their promise not to prank him anymore.

It was nearly Christmas, and Percy couldn't wait for his brothers to come home. He had been living at the Burrow with his parents and Bill, and he had corresponded with Fred and George via owl.

Percy hadn't been fully asleep when he was woken up by his mother.

"Percy," she hissed, "Get dressed. Wake up Bill and tell him to meet me at St. Mungo's. Then get to Grimmauld Place. I'll meet you there."

"Mum, what's . . ." he began, but his mother cut him off.

"No time. Do what I said. I have to go," And she Apparated away.

Percy got up and went into Bill's room. He knew why his mother had entrusted him to wake up Bill. If she was in a hurry (and she obviously was), she wouldn't have had the time.

"Bill. Bill . . . BILL!" Percy yelled his brother's name. After about five minutes of calling his name and shaking him, Bill woke up.

"Huh? Whassamatter?" Bill obviously wanted to go back to sleep.

"Bill, get up. Mum said to meet her at St. Mungo's as soon as you can."

"St. Mungo's?" Bill asked, more coherent now, "Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Percy shook his head, "Mum wouldn't tell be. Just hurry up!" Percy began to leave the room.

"You staying here alone?" Bill called after him.

"No, I'm going to Grimmauld Place. I'll meet you there later." Percy ran back into his room, got dressed, and then ran downstairs to the kitchen. He had to see the clock. The clock would tell him what was wrong.

Of the eight hands, his and Bill's were pointing to "Home." Charlie's was on "Work." His mother's was on "Hospital." Fred, George and Ron's were on "Visiting," Percy took that to mean that they were already at Grimmauld Place. And the last hand, his father's, was pointing straight up to "Mortal Peril."

Percy was just about to Apparate to Grimmauld Place when he saw motion from the clock out of the corner of his eye. He hoped that it was just one of the hands moving, but no. He watched as the hand labeled "Arthur" vanished off the clock.

Percy stood in the kitchen in shock for he didn't know how long. Only when the hand labeled "William" moved from "Home" to "Hospital" did Percy finally Apparate to Grimmauld Place.

He found his younger brothers, Harry and Sirius in the hall. They looked sad and nervous, but not grief-stricken. They obviously knew that something had happened to Mr. Weasley, but they hadn't yet been told the final outcome.

"Perce," Ron had noticed Percy's arrival. Sirius drew up a chair for Percy.

"Dad's been attacked by a snake," Ron told Percy in a hollow voice.

Percy didn't know how to tell his brothers what he had seen on the clock. Perhaps it would be kinder to allow them to hope for a few more minutes. But they would know eventually, and they would be angry with Percy if he withheld such information.

"Everyone . . . you should know, I . . . I saw the clock before I left, and . . . and . . ." he couldn't finish. It was too painful.

"Is he . . . gone?" Fred whispered.

Percy couldn't find his voice, but he managed to nod.

Before the terrible truth could sink in, Mrs. Weasley and Bill came through the front door. Mrs. Weasley had tears running down her cheeks and Bill's eyes were red.

And as Percy hugged and comforted his family as they hugged and comforted him, the look on his mother's face, the tears in her eyes had convinced him of the truth.

His father was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

March 1, 1997

It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair! And on his birthday, too.

Percy had been living the past year in the two-bedroom flat above Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. He was really beginning to enjoy working there. He didn't usually handle the customers, but he was impressed with the amount of money the shop had brought in – he would know, as he was the one who calibrated it. He was starting to understand why Fred and George loved their pranks and jokes so much. The war seems farther away when you're laughing.

Percy, Fred and George had come to Hogsmede looking to buy out Zonko's. Fred and George thought that it would be ideal to have premises near Hogwarts. Two locations meant more business. They had also planned to visit Ron, as it was his seventeenth birthday.

They had gone up to the castle, but hadn't been able to find Ron. Percy had thought, hoped, _prayed_ that Ron was just in his dorm. None of the three knew the password to the Gryffindor common room, so they couldn't go check.

"This is ridiculous," said Fred after the Fat Lady had denied them entry, "Let's just go find McGonagall. She can tell us the password."

But their former Transfiguration teacher wasn't in her office, her classroom or the staffroom. Just as they were about to give up, they found her exiting the hospital wing.

"Professor McGonagall!" George called out to get her attention. She turned at the sound. Percy noticed that her usually composed demeanor was lacking. She looked upset. Had something happened?

"We weren't expecting you so soon," she said quietly, "How did you know to be here so fast?"

Percy was confused by her words. "You were expecting us?" he asked, "We're just here to visit Ron for his birthday. Is something going on? What's happening?"

She looked at them with an expression of pity. "No one has told you yet?" she asked.

Percy, Fred and George shook their heads and Fred asked, "Told us what?"

"Perhaps you should come in and sit down," McGonagall indicated Madam Pomfrey's office. They walked through the door, a sense of dread descending upon them all.

McGonagall spoke fast as she explained, as if hearing it quickly would ease the harsh reality. She told them how Ron had accidentally swallowed a love potion and Harry had taken him to Slughorn for help. Then the mead that Slughorn gave Ron turned out to be poisoned. Harry had searched the room frantically for a bezoar, but there were none to be found. The poisoner had not been caught or identified.

"Oh God," said Fred, his voice cracking, "This is all our fault. It was our bloody love potion!"

"Fred, you can't blame yourself for this," Percy put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "And, George, don't you start either!" Percy warned before George could open his mouth to protest. "It's the poisoner's fault, not yours. He'll be found, and he'll pay for what he did!"

"Could we go see Ron?" George asked tentatively.

McGonagall nodded at pointed to the door leading to the hospital wing. She had apparently lost the ability to speak.

Ron was lying on the farthest bed. From a distance, one might assume that he was sleeping. But the closer Percy got to his youngest brother, the harder it was to believe that Ron would wake up at any moment. Ron's skin was unnaturally pale and his chest did not rise and fall. Far away, back in Ottery St. Catchpole, another hand had disappeared off of the once-nine-handed clock.

Percy had not seen Ginny's or his father's bodies when they had died. This was the first time he'd seen the result of death. The last remnant of Percy's denial was gone. He knew it was true.

Ron was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

June 19, 1997

Percy, Bill and Tonks were on duty for the Order that night. Ordinarily, Percy wouldn't have been there, but it was a full moon and Lupin couldn't make it. The Order knew the Dumbledore was leaving the school tonight. They didn't know where he was going or what he was doing, but the school would be vulnerable without him.

It wasn't quite midnight when a silver tabby cat came into the room. It spoke in Professor McGonagall's voice, "The Death Eaters are here! We need help, now!"

Percy, Bill and Tonks hurried to the castle where the fighting had already begun. The Death Eaters outnumbered the teachers and the few students who had decided to fight. Percy found himself face-to-face with a hooded man. He suddenly wished that he'd spent more time practicing dueling rather than studying theory. The Death Eater was more skilled, and Percy was soon cornered against a wall when –

"Stupefy!"

A blonde Ravenclaw girl had managed to Stun the Death Eater cornering Percy.

"Thanks," he breathed.

"Oh, it was nothing. His focus was on you," she spoke in a calm manner, as if the fight was only mildly interesting.

The other Death Eaters had moved off to another part of the school. Percy was about to join back in the battle when he heard a howl that chilled his bones.

"Was that the cry of a Blibbering Humdinger?" The girl asked him.

Percy didn't know what a Blibbering Humdinger was, but he was willing to bet that it wasn't what was making the sound.

"No," he told the girl, "That sounded more like a werewolf."

Percy got back into the fight. This time, he stood his ground much better. He didn't see the werewolf, but he could hear it howling from different parts of the castle. He managed to Stun three masked Death Eaters. The fight seemed to last forever. Percy shot spell after spell, not knowing what was happening to the other Order members or the students. At one point, he saw Draco Malfoy running past, followed by Professor Snape and a few unmasked Death Eaters. Harry was right behind them. The Death Eaters who were still fighting seemed to take this as a signal to retreat. One last howl told Percy that the werewolf had left the castle for the forest.

He surveyed the results of the battle. He was cut and bruised, but he had no serious injuries. Neville Longbottom was unconscious a few meters away. The Ravenclaw girl was checking him over.

"He's alive," she reported, "Could you help me carry him to the hospital wing?" Her voice seemed to be incapable of sounding nervous or worried.

"Sure," Percy seized Neville's arms while the girl grabbed his legs, "I'm Percy, by the way."

"Luna," she introduced herself.

They arrived at the hospital wing. Professor Flitwick already occupied one of the beds. Percy and Luna laid Neville down in the second-closest bed. Madam Pomfrey was by the bedside in a heartbeat.

"It's not that bad," she said after looking him over, "He was lucky."

The hospital wing door opened again. Tonks and McGonagall entered carrying something between them. It took a second for Percy to realize that the "something" was a person. There was nothing recognizable in that bloody, mangled mess.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Percy was surprised that she could speak at all. He felt nauseated and didn't want to talk for fear of throwing up.

"The werewolf . . . Greyback . . . he . . . he was separated from us . . . we didn't realize . . . until it was . . . too late." Tonk's words were riddled with grief and guilt.

They placed him on the third bed, and as they moved away, Percy was able to see the identifying features: the freckles, the long red hair, the dragon fang earring. It was Bill. Percy knew that the next time he would see the clock, there would be only five hands left on it. With a pang, he thought of Fleur, Bill's fiancé that he would now never marry. His mind didn't even register when his mother and his once-future sister-in-law arrived and cried. Only one terrible thought was penetrating the confines of his brain.

Bill was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

July 27, 1997

The plan was not easy. It was not fool-proof, and there were a million and one things that could go wrong. Hermione, Fred, George, Fleur and Mundungus had polyjuiced themselves into Harry replicas. Percy, Hagrid, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley and Mad-Eye would each escort a Harry to a safe house. Then they would rendezvous at the Burrow. Percy was escorting Fleur by thestral (even though it was unnerving to ride an invisible mount, neither of them were confident of brooms). They would be flying directly to the Burrow, so they had the farthest to go.

Almost immediately after takeoff, everything went wrong. Death Eaters flew in from every direction. Percy and Fleur shot as many spells as they could, and nearby they saw Mad-Eye doing the same while Mundungus cowered. Then Voldemort himself appeared flying on neither broom, nor thestral, nor anything else. Percy had never seen You-Know-Who before, but there was no doubt that it was him. Mad-Eye's wand was knocked out of his hand and Voldemort hit him full in the face with a killing curse. Mundungus Apparated away as the Death Eaters converged on Percy and Fleur. Fleur gripped the no-longer-invisible thestral's neck, urging it to go faster as Percy shot stunning spells every which way, too terrified to aim.

After what seemed like forever, the Death Eaters backed off. Percy didn't even try to work out why they retreated. All he wanted was to get back home.

When the thestral landed outside of the Burrow, several people were there already: Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, Harry and Hermione. Lupin's face was buried in his hands as Tonks tried to comfort him. Percy didn't see Fred, George or Kingsley, but they could be in the house.

"Percy!" his mother come sprinting out of the house and hugged him so forcefully that he nearly toppled over.

He hugged her back, but half-heartedly. He broke the terrible news to them, "Mad-Eye's dead."

If everyone hadn't been quiet already, there would have been a stunned silence. Percy thought that he saw Hermione mouth "Mad-Eye, too?" but he chose to ignore it.

"What about Mundungus?" Tonks asked.

"'E fled, ze coward," Fleur answered.

"Where's everyone else?" Percy asked no one in particular.

It was his mother who answered, "Kingsley went back to Downing Street, and Fred and George are . . . they're in the house."

Ignoring her calls after him, Percy ran into the house. Before he reached the sitting room, his fears were confirmed: the clock in the kitchen was missing another hand. Hysterical crying was coming from the next room.

Percy walked slowly into the room. His brother did not even notice. Percy had never seen him in such a state. The twins had cried, of course, when they lost Bill, and Ron, and Dad, and Ginny. But before, they had always cried silently.

"Fred?" Percy called his name softly.

Fred took no notice, but continued to wail, on the border line of screaming. He was kneeling by the couch on which George was lying. Fred was clutching his twin's hand as though he could bring him back if he held on hard enough.

"Fred?" Percy tried again. This time he got his brother's attention.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" his voice was high-pitched and hysterical, "I told everyone to GET OUT!"

Percy did not heed Fred's words, but instead moved closer to the twins. He was not a Healer, but he didn't have to be to know that George was beyond help. An entire side of his head was bleeding – from just above where his ear should have been, down to the base of his neck. Percy did not recognize the curse.

"Do you know who . . . who did it?" Percy asked Fred, hoping that he would take time out from screaming at Percy to leave.

"Yeah," Fred's voice was hoarse, most-likely from screaming, "Lupin said it was Snape. Lupin! He was supposed to protect him!"

"Fred!" Percy grabbed his brother's shoulders and made Fred face him, "Now, you listen. It's a terrible, awful thing, but don't you go blaming Lupin for it, or yourself, or anyone else. We all knew the risks, and George wouldn't want you to sit here blaming people on our side. Instead, we are going to keep fighting, and we are going to get those excuses for humans that did this! Do you hear me?!"

Fred gave a small half-smile and then collapsed into tears again, though they were quieter this time. Percy held his brother, but he was unable to look away from the other twin. There was only one reason to promise revenge in George's name.

George was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

August 1, 1997

This was the sixth funeral that Percy had attended, and the fifth funeral that was for a family member. It was a small and quiet, nothing like what George would have wanted, but setting off fireworks above the remaining Order members was a bad idea right now. Charlie had come home from Romania. Lupin and Tonks were both there as well, but Fleur had gone back to France. Percy wondered if anyone else realized that if Bill had not been killed, he would be getting married today. Harry and Hermione were there, but they were planning to leave later that day to do Dumbledore-knows-what.

Fred had managed to keep his composure during the ceremony, but all four Weasleys had cried when the casket was finally lowered into the ground. Just as the funeral was ending, a silver lynx Patronus landed in the middle of the mourners.

It spoke in Kingsley's voice, "The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

Before anyone had snapped out of their shock to move, the Death Eaters Apparated around them. Everyone scattered as Voldemort's followers came after them. Percy saw Hermione grab Harry by the arm and Disapparate with a "pop!"

"Come on, Perce. Let's go!" Charlie was right beside him. Percy did not know where to go, so he grabbed Charlie's elbow, and allowed his brother to guide him as they Apparated. Percy was completely terrified. First, because at least four Death Eaters had managed to grab his robes and were Apparating with them. And second, because Charlie really wasn't the best Apparater in the family.

They arrived in what seemed to be a small, uninhabited valley. There was no time to take in the surroundings as the Death Eaters, Charlie and Percy drew their wands and began to fight. There was enough room to move around, however, that neither side was making much progress in Stunning or killing the other side.

"Charlie!" Percy called out to his brother, "Where the heck are we?"

"Romania," Charlie answered.

"How'd you manage that?" Percy asked while dodging a Death Eater's curse. Apparition across long distances was tricky for even the most advanced wizard.

"Whenever I Apparate, I go father than I mean to, usually," Charlie said sheepishly, "I just used that to my advantage." He shot a Stunning spell at a Death Eater, but missed.

The fight went on for a while, with neither side making headway, even though Charlie and Percy were outnumbered two-to-one.

"This can't go on," Charlie said to Percy when they managed to hide behind some of the giant rocks that littered the valley, "Look, Perce, can you Apparate away to that hill over there?" Charlie pointed to one of the many hills surrounding the valley.

"Yes, but they'll just follow me. And I think it's easier to fight here in the valley than up on a hilltop."

"They won't follow you. I'll distract them. And take care of them. I have a plan," Charlie pulled a small silver whistle out of his robes, "Trust me, Perce. Go!"

The Death Eaters found their hiding place. Charlie ran out to them, casting a Shield Charm to prevent them from coming too close to Percy.

"Percy! Go! Now!" Charlie yelled.

Percy hesitated for only a second before spinning on his heal and arriving on top of the hill that Charlie had pointed out to him. From up there, he could see everything that was happening in the valley. Charlie was easily recognizable by his bright red hair. Percy saw his brother place the silver whistle to his lips and blow. Even from his distance, the whistle was loud. Across the valley, Percy saw something that scared him more than the Death Eaters: dragons. Dragons lived in the caves of the hills surrounding the valley!

Charlie gave the whistle three short blows, and the dragons came flying down. The Death Eaters noticed, and though Percy couldn't hear them, he knew that they were screaming in terror. Charlie blew the whistle again, and this time he did not stop blowing. The dragons took this as the signal to flame. They breathed fire down into the valley, and everything was superheated. Percy was far enough away that he didn't feel the heat, but he did have to shield his eyes from the brightness.

When he dared to look again, the dragons had gone back to their caves and the entire valley was aflame. No one could have survived it. The world now had four less Death Eaters and one less Weasley. Percy Disapparated. He did not want to be near the flaming valley anymore, or ever again. Unlike Charlie, he couldn't Apparate the distance of Romania to Britain in one jump. He went as far west as he could each time, until he was close enough to get to the Burrow. Home. He never wanted to be there more.

His mother and Fred ran out to him when he appeared in the garden.

"Percy!" his mother cried as she held him, "I was so worried. So worried!"

"Mum," he began, "Charlie . . . he's . . ."

"We know," said Fred solemnly, "We saw the clock."

They already knew. If they already knew, there could be no hope for the contrary.

Charlie was dead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

May 26, 1998

Saying that the months leading up to the final battle were stressful was like saying that the Chudley Cannons weren't very good at Quidditch. There simply weren't words to describe the chaos that was life now.

Percy, Fred and Mrs. Weasley lived at the Burrow for as long as they could. When Harry, Hermione and the other escapees from Malfoy Manor came in March, they moved to Auntie Muriel's place. With Mrs. Weasley as the Secret-Keeper, they were relatively safe for the following two months.

Then in May, Harry and Hermione left for Gringotts. In the evening of that same day, Fred, Luna and Dean announced that they all had to go to the Hog's Head in Hogsmede.

"The Hog's Head? Why?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Don't know," Fred responded, "We just got the message on the D.A. coins, 'Meet in Hog's Head. Time to fight.'"

"Time to fight?" Mrs. Weasley mouthed.

Percy knew what she was thinking. Before she could voice her objections, he said, "Mum, you're not going to stop us. If we're going into a fight, we're ready. We're adults, we're Order members, and . . . it's the right thing to do."

Mrs. Weasley began to cry and she pulled both of her sons into a hug, "Of course. I know I can't keep you away, but I don't want to lose anyone else. Promise me I won't lose you two."

It was difficult to promise something you couldn't be sure of, but both Percy and Fred said, "I promise," and they all Apparated to the Hog's Head – Mrs. Weasley taking Luna by side-along.

The fighting hadn't begun yet when they arrived. Voldemort had set an ultimatum for Harry, so they had time to prepare. The younger students and students not wishing to fight were evacuated, and everyone else sat in the Great Hall discussing strategy.

"We'll need somebody to organize defense of the entrances of the passageways into the school," Kingsley was saying.

"Sounds like a job for me," Fred announced. It was a logical choice. Percy knew that nobody, not even Filch, knew the layout of Hogwarts better than the twins.

After everyone knew what they were going to do, they started moving out. Fred pulled Percy aside.

"Listen, Perce, I know I said I'd watch the secret entrances, but there are a lot of them, and frankly, I can't be in two places at once. Here," he pulled out some parchment and a quill from his robes.

"You carry those around with you?" Percy teased.

"Always," Fred smiled, "If I'm suddenly struck by inspiration for a joke, I don't want to forget, do I? Anyway . . ." he began to write on the parchment, "These are all the secret passageways that I know of on the west side of the school. I need you to take care of them while I deal with the ones on the east side, okay?" He handed the parchment to Percy.

Percy took it and looked it over, "Your penmanship's atrocious."

"You can read it though, right?"

"Yeah, we corresponded a lot in you last year of school, remember? That trained me pretty well to interpret you chicken scratch."

Fred laughed, "Good luck Perce!" He ran off to the east side of the school.

"Good luck, Fred!" Percy called after him.

The fighting had stopped temporarily. Percy was one of the first ones to arrive in the Great Hall. He was shaking rather badly because a Death Eater had hit him with the Cruciatus Curse until Lee Jordan had Stunned the man. Quietly, people began to file into the Hall. In many cases, two people were carrying a third between them. Percy saw two Hufflepuff seventh-years carry Tonks into the room. Percy's heart cried out for Teddy and Remus, until he saw Flitwick and Slughorn carrying Remus likewise.

"Percy!" his mother sprinted into the room. Her hair was disheveled and her robes were torn, but if she could run _that_ fast, she couldn't have been hurt. "Sweetie, are you okay? Have you seen Fred?" she as she hugged him.

"I'm fine, Mum. And no, I haven't. He was . . ." Percy stopped talking. Three girls had walked into the Hall. He recognized them as the Chasers on Gryffindor's old Quidditch team. Like so many others, they were carrying someone between them. Someone with bright red hair.

'No,' Percy was amazed that his leaden legs could support him as he over to the girls, 'Perhaps he's just hurt, just unconscious, just . . .' he saw his brother's face. There was no argument for it.

They set him down with the other bodies.

"Percy, I'm so sorry," one of the girls said after a long silence. Angelina, he remembered, was her name.

"Do you . . . know what happened? Or who did it?" Percy's voice cracked.

The girls shook their heads, "No," the one named Alicia said, "We found him in one of the corridors after the fighting stopped. Near the Room of Requirement."

"No one was with him?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Harry and I were there," a voice said. Percy turned and saw Hermione standing there. He hadn't heard her arrive, "It was that pockmarked man. He made the wall explode and . . . there was nothing we could do." She was crying now, too.

Mrs. Weasley put her arms around her as they both cried. Percy was trying to remember the name of the pockmarked Death Eater.

"Rookwood," he remembered the man's face from the issue of the Daily Prophet when Voldemort's followers escaped two years ago. "Augustus Rookwood."

When the fighting resumed, Percy gave it everything he had. He managed to floor Pius Thicknesse, and noticed with a bit of disappointment that Aberforth had already brought down Rookwood. Instead, he went to help Hermione and Luna, who were outmatched by Bellatrix Lestrange. Percy came close to death himself when one of Bellatrix's curses missed him by inches.

That threw his mother into a frenzied rage. She screamed curses and swears at Bellatrix and told everyone else to back off. The two women would duel one-on-one.

"What will happen to you son once I've killed you?" Bellatrix taunted, "When Mummy's gone the same way as everyone else?"

"You – will – never – touch – our – family – again!" Mrs. Weasley yelled and shot Bellatrix with one last blast from her wand. Bellatrix fell and did not get up again.

The fight ended as Harry revealed himself to be alive, dueled Voldemort, and won. Percy knew that many people would be celebrating for days, but he would find it hard to rejoice. The next time he saw the clock, it would be hard to distinguish it from a Muggle clock, with only two hands. Percy didn't see any reason to celebrate.

Fred was dead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

July 26, 2003

In the years that followed, Percy's life completely changed from what it had been during the war. He still lived at the Burrow, neither he nor his mother wanted to be alone. With deep regret, he closed down Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Without Fred or George, the shop could never be what it once was. Instead, Percy went back to the Ministry, this time working in the Department of Mysteries. Harry and Hermione had told him that the Unspeakables tried to undercover mysteries such as time and death. Percy was currently working on a project that might allow him to . . . well, he didn't want to get his hopes up too high, just in case it didn't work.

Many times after work, Percy would pass through the cemetery on his way home, and read each headstone individually.

**Ginevra Molly Weasley**

**August 11, 1981 – June 13, 1993**

He wondered what Ginny would have been like if she had grown up. How would she have done on exams? Would she have had a boyfriend? Or boyfriends? Would she have grown out of her schoolgirl crush on Harry, or pursued him?

**Arthur Septum's Weasley**

**February 6, 1949 – December 21, 1995**

Dad. Would he ever have been promoted in the Ministry? Would he have accepted a promotion? Or would he have eventually been sacked? Would he have ever found out how an airplane flies?

**Ronald Bilius Weasley**

**March 1, 1980 – March 1, 1997**

Poor Ron, to miss out on the rest of Harry and Hermione's adventures. To never have made up with Hermione. To never have Apparated or legally used magic outside of school.

**William Arthur Weasley**

**November 29, 1970 – June 19, 1997**

Bill had never gotten married. Mrs. Weasley hadn't liked Fleur very much, but Percy had thought that she was rather nice. He wondered if they would have had any kids. Would they have risked it during the war like Lupin and Tonks had, or would they have waited? Would Percy be an uncle now?

**George Fabian Weasley**

**April 1, 1978 – July 27, 1997**

Mrs. Weasley had been most worried about the twins. Percy remembered how after the World Cup, she had pulled both of them into a hug and then cried about how she would regret what she said about their grades if they died. Also he recalled how worried she had been when she saw the "U-No-Poo" sign for the first time.

**Charles Lancelot Weasley**

**December 12, 1972 – August 1, 1997**

Charlie was probably rather pleased with they way he went. Percy remembered just before Charlie had left for Romania, the twins had reminded him that playing with dragons was just asking to be cooked.

**Fredrick Gideon Weasley**

**April 1, 1978 – May 26, 1998**

While growing up, Percy had often voiced his wish that he could be an only child. This was especially true when the twins were born. Percy hadn't been quite two years old yet, but the arrival of two baby brothers had forced him to grow up very quickly. Even as infants, the twins liked to cause trouble. This had left his parents with much less time for him. Now, however, that Percy actually was an only child, he wanted his brothers and sister back more than anything. Karma was singing in his head, "Be careful what you wish for."

"Percy? Is that you?" his mother called one evening as he arrived home.

"Yes, Mother. Were you expecting someone else?" he teased.

She came into the kitchen with a smile on her face, which faded when she saw the dusty hem of his robes. "You came home through the cemetery again, didn't you?"

Percy nodded, and then said, "I miss them."

Mrs. Weasley did not respond, instead she turned her attention to the countertop, "Dinner will be ready soon. I invited Harry and Hermione if that's alright."

"Mother, please. They practically live here."

It was true. Though both Harry and Hermione were adults and had their own homes, they came to the Burrow four or five times a week. Percy was grateful. They made the Burrow seem less empty. An empty Burrow was unnatural. Harry and Hermione arrived five minutes later, and they all sat down to eat.

"The Ministry had finally passed my bill that makes it illegal for house-elf owners to order their elves to harm themselves." Hermione worked in the Department for Regulation of Magical Creatures. She loved to talk about all the changes she was making there, including taking the work 'Control' out of the department name. "Of course, it isn't exactly on the same level as full rights for house-elves, but in another year . . ."

"So, how was work, Percy?" Mrs. Weasley not-so-subtly changed the subject.

"Now, Mother, you know I'm not at liberty to discuss the confidential aspects of my job."

"'Confidential aspects,' Percy?" Harry laughed, "Exactly which parts of your job _aren't _confidential?"

Dinner concluded and Harry and Hermione left for their homes. Percy went to bed in his old room. He could hear his mother moving about the house. She always checked in on the bedrooms, regardless of whether or not one of her children was occupying it at the time. Percy remembered asking her about it when he was six.

_**Flashback**_

_Percy and Charlie had just gone to bed when Mrs. Weasley was making her rounds. The younger kids had gone to sleep an hour earlier. Percy had left his room to get a drink of water when he saw his mother coming out of Bill's room._

_"Mum, why were you in Bill's room? He's not here, remember?" Bill was away at his first year at Hogwarts._

_"I know, Percy, but it's a hard habit to break," she had responded, "Actually, I feel like I'm still checking up on him, even though he's not here. Besides, just being in his room reminds me of him."_

_Percy knew what she meant. A person's bedroom seemed to reflect who they were. Bill's room was messy, and wild, and cool. Just like him._

_"Is that why you haven't cleaned it?" Percy asked._

_Mrs. Weasley had laughed, "Oh, I couldn't bear to!"_

_**End Flashback**_

After so many years, Mrs. Weasley had not cleaned any of the bedrooms. She kept them exactly as their owners had left them. And she still made her rounds. As Percy put his head to his pillow, he knew that if everything went according to plan, this would be the last time he would list to his mother look in on empty rooms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

July 27, 2003

All of the time turners had been destroyed in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, so Percy's research had to come from scratch. It had taken over five years to perfect. And now that it was done, it was time to put it into action.

The device worked in a slightly different manner than the old time turners. It allowed the user to relive his life. Any mistakes made could be undone. It would not, however, allow the user to be in two places at once.

To the unsuspecting eye, the device looked like a mantle clock with only one hand. A simple spell is used to turn to turn the hand backwards – once for every hour needed to go back. When the hand completed the amount of turns desired the person would immediately find himself in the past.

Ginny had died over ten years ago. Percy needed to go back eleven years, back to when the Basilisk attacks began, to save her. Percy had spent his free time reviewing his memories in a Pensieve, practicing Disillusionment spells, Patronus charms and any spell that would be useful in a fight. He was ready to save his family.

The clock's hand could spin fast, but it would still take an hour for a year to pass. Since Percy needed to go back eleven years, the hand would be spinning for eleven hours.

He cast the charm that made the hand spin at eight o'clock in the morning. Then he hid the clock away where he hoped no one would find it. If anyone found out what he was planning, he'd be in Azkaban faster than he could blink. Changing time, no matter how great the cause, was still illegal. No one, not even the other Unspeakables, knew what Percy was up to.

He went home in the afternoon, passing through the cemetery once again. If this worked, he would be a very old man the next time he saw once of these names on a tombstone.

Dinner was a quiet affair that evening. Neither Harry nor Hermione were there. His mother had scolded him about getting his robes dusty again, but hadn't said much else. Percy knew why. They went through this seven times a year. Today was the anniversary of George's death, and Mrs. Weasley was busy remembering the day it had happened.

"Percy? You're very quiet this evening," she said when they both were finished eating.

"Sorry, Mother. I was just . . . thinking."

"Yes, of course."

It was nearly seven o'clock now. If Percy's project worked, he would soon find himself a teenager in the past. He wondered, not for the first time, whether or not he should tell his mother his plan. Would she approve? She had to. It would save the lives of her family. Would she want to come with him? Undoubtedly. But Percy couldn't bring himself to tell her, not even when he was mere minutes from his departure. He didn't want to raise her hopes only to have them crash back down again if it didn't work.

Turns out her was right not to tell her. Seven o'clock came and went, and Percy was still in the present. It hadn't worked, the device was a dud.

With supreme effort, he managed to keep the disappointment from his face until he got into his bedroom. Part of him wished that he was young enough to beat the floor with his fists and throw a tantrum. But he was an adult, and he no longer had those happy privileges. Instead, he lied down in bed and mentally went over everything that could have gone wrong. He would reanalyze the device first thing in the morning. He sincerely hoped that it was a minor problem, and that he wouldn't have to start again from scratch.

He had laid there for exactly one hour when the room began to spin. All the colors and shapes were becoming a blur. This was it! He was going back in time! His last thought was that he _had _messed up. He was going back twelve years, not eleven.

Then everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Many thanks to all of my reviewers! I didn't want to leave you hanging for too long, so here is the next chapter. It's my favorite, I hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter Ten**

July 28, 1991

Percy wasn't quite awake yet. He was dreaming of a happier time when all of his family was together. He didn't hear his bedroom door open. He didn't realize that two figures had tiptoed into his room. He only took notice of their presence when –

**WHAM!**

"Come on, Perce! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" someone was yelling at him while simultaneously bombarding him with pillows.

"Get off," he mumbled back, before he realized who was initiating the pillow fight, "Fred? George?"

It was true. Both of his twin brothers stood there, each with a pillow in his hand and neither a day over thirteen years old.

"No duh, Perce," Fred said, looking annoyed, "Did you forget what we look like? How hard did we hit you with those pillows?"

"Um, no . . . it's just . . ." he lost his self-restraint and pulled both of his brothers into a hug, "I'm just so glad to see you!"

"Yeah, we did hit him too hard," George said as both squirmed out of Percy's grip, "I think he might have brain damage. Hey! Maybe we can send him to St. Mungo's instead of Hogwarts this year." He seemed pleased at the prospect.

"Nah," Fred said, looking at Percy suspiciously, "I think that you and I, dear brother, have just been the victims of Perfect Percy's first, and hopefully last, joke. Funny Perce," he addressed his elder brother, "but even faking brain damage isn't on par with us. Anyway, you should know that breakfast is ready."

"And the Hogwarts letters are supposed to come today," said George, "We knew you wouldn't want to miss it, since very soon you'll be able to show off your prefect badge that we all know you got."

The twins picked up their pillows and left the room. Percy walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. When he had fallen asleep, he'd been nearly twenty- seven years old. Now, he wasn't quite fifteen. This was going to get some getting used to.

Not wanting to delay seeing the other members of his family, he walked downstairs to the kitchen. Fred, George and Ginny were all tucking into their breakfast. Ron wasn't eating. Instead, he was looking out the window every five seconds.

"Good morning, Percy dear," his mother set out a plate for him.

"Good morning, Mother." She raised her eyebrow at him, and it took a moment for Percy to realize his mistake. As a kid and teenager, he had called her 'Mum.' He hadn't starting calling her 'Mother' until he was in his twenties. She let it slide, though.

"He's here! He's here!" Ron was looking out the window again. Errol, the Weasleys' owl who was old even then, soared through the window and promptly crash-landed on the table. Fred took the letters from the owl.

"Let's see, one for me, one for George, one for Percy," he handed each to its recipient, "and one for . . . oh! Wouldn't you know it! Ickle Ronnikins is a wizard after all!" He threw the letter to Ron, who caught it, looking thrilled.

Percy opened his own letter, knowing what he would find. Sure enough, the gold and red prefect badge fell out of the letter and gleamed up at him.

George groaned, "I knew it."

"Great," Fred grumbled, "Now you've gone from being Perfect Percy to being Perfect Prefect Percy."

His mother gushed and praised him, and promised him a reward, just like Percy remembered she had. His thoughts, however, were on Fred's words. 'Perfect Percy' they called him. He hoped that he was perfect enough, that he was able to do everything it took to save their lives.

The family clock had nine hands on it.

And that's the way it was going to stay.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

June 13, 1993

If Percy had been less patient or less intelligent, he would have blown his cover a million times over. It was tempting to reveal what he knew to his family, especially his mother. He was relieved when he was at school and the temptation lessened. He already knew all of the lessons that were taught, but all of the teachers logically assumed that it was only because Percy was very studious. Penelope was very impressed that Percy already knew her likes and dislikes and such. He regretted that they would drift apart after graduation.

The first year in the past went by without any major changes. Although, Percy's O.W.L. grades were slightly higher. Ginny began her first year and the Basilisk attacks began again.

Percy had thought through many different ways to prevent Ginny's death. If he stole the diary before she found out that it was evil, she would ask why and demand it back. If he stole it after she found out that it was evil, she would fear for him and steal it back. After analyzing these scenarios countless times, he concluded that taking Riddle's diary wouldn't work.

Ginny would have to be saved while she was in the Chamber of Secrets. Either Harry would have to get there sooner, or Ginny would have to go in later. Percy suspected that Riddle had panicked when he had interrogated Ginny. The less suspicious anyone was of her, the less danger she was in.

Throughout the year, Percy distanced himself from Ginny. He could not help but offer her small pick-me-ups, like Pepper-Up Potion after Colin was attacked.

Percy did not feel relief until the day that Ginny would go down to the Chamber. When he went to the Great Hall for dinner, Ginny was there talking to Harry and Ron. Before, Ginny had been gone by midday. This was going to work. His relief was even greater when Ron told him that Ginny had tried to tell them something important. For sure, that would make Harry and Ron hurry down to the Chamber faster.

Anxiety reached its peak again when McGonagall told Percy and his brothers that Ginny had been taken. Instead of going to bed, Percy went to the Owlery with the excuse that he was going to write to his parents.

Hermes flew down to him as soon as Percy entered the Owlery. When the pressures of life got hard, Hermes was ideal to talk to. The screech owl gave Percy comfort, was never accusatory, and Percy did not have to withhold any details from the bird.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing, Hermes," he said as he fed the bird some owl treats, "Maybe I should have gone with Harry and Ron. What if it's too late?"

Hermes hooted softly. He knew Percy was upset, but being an owl, he could not understand why. He hoped that he was able to make the boy happy.

"Thanks for listening, Hermes," Percy smiled sadly, "I'm going to bed now."

He stroked that owl one more time, and then headed off to his dormitory.

He was shaken awake the next morning. He couldn't believe that he had actually fallen asleep. He opened one eye cautiously. Fred and George were there, just as before. Percy's heart sank, both had red eyes. Then he realized that the redness was probably due to lack of sleep. They were both smiling!

"Perce, Mum and Dad just got here. You should get up," Fred said to him.

"How's Ginny? Is she okay?" Percy said as he jumped out of bed.

"She's fine, a little shaken up, but fine," George said, "Harry and Ron went after her last night. They're fine, too. Lockhart will have to spend some time in St. Mungo's, though."

"Not a big loss, is he?" Fred asked.

"Ginny's alright? Can we go see her?" Percy couldn't believe it was possible.

"We can go see her after breakfast," said George, "The Mandrakes are ready, so the people who were petrified are being treated right now. Madam Pomfrey didn't want anyone in the way."

Percy ate breakfast as fast as he could, and then dashed out to the hospital wing. The petrified victims were all sleeping, but Ginny was wide awake on the farthest bed.

"Ginny!" Percy ran over to his sister and hugged as though he would never let go.

"Perce! Stop it!" Ginny protested, "I got enough of that from Mum and Dad. Percy, let me go!"

Percy ignored her protests as a huge feeling to relief swept over him. There would be not funeral to attend later that week. There would still be nine hands on the clock when he saw it next.

Ginny was alive.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

December 21, 1995

If Percy had thought that distancing himself from Ginny was hard, it was nothing compared to what he had to do next. He had watched and smiled as Ginny enjoyed the trip to Egypt, the Quidditch World Cup and the Yule Ball.

Now the plan got trickier. It was essential that Percy stay at the Ministry and not join the Order of the Phoenix. He would have to work behind the scenes, which would be impossible with Order duties. When he was asked outright by the Minister whose side he was on, Percy lied through his teeth, discrediting every Dumbledore and Harry said and disowning his family. Fudge believed him, and Percy became the Junior Assistant to the Minister.

On the night that his father would be attacked Percy was working a late shift at the Ministry. Fudge had not even suggested that Percy go home early. Everyone in the Ministry knew that Percy was estranged.

The Atrium was completely empty except for Percy and a few Aurors at the far end. When there was no chance that one of the Aurors would glance his way, Percy pulled out his wand and cast a silent charm. He had learned this particular charm while working at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. There was a light blue flash of light, and suddenly snow began to fall over half of the Atrium.

"Whose fault is this?" Percy yelled at the stunned Aurors. Since he worked directly for the Minister, he had authority over them, despite his age.

"We didn't see anyone," one man, who had to be at least thirty-five, said, "There's no one here but us."

"Yes, well, never mind who did it," Percy kept the anger in his voice in order to sound convincing, "One of you . . . Ms. Tonks, take care of this mess."

"Excuse me, _Mr. Weasley_," Tonks was annoyed, "I'm an Auror. I hardly think my job description is to clean up after any accidental spell that happens to go off."

"Unfortunately, Ms. Tonks, all of the employees for the Office of Experimental Charms have gone home. Somebody has to fix this before tomorrow."

"You do it then, Mr. Junior Assistant," Tonks sneered at him, "I'm sure your job is worth it."

"Somebody clean it up," the nearby portrait of Elfrida Clagg interrupted, "My frame is starting to frost over!"

"I expect it done by morning," Percy said, and then Disapparated before Tonks could argue. Tonks knew that the Minister suspected her involvement with the Order. Percy knew that Tonks would not give him a reason to sack her.

The next morning, Percy was woken up by Hermes tapping on the window. The owl was carrying a small brown parcel and a letter. Percy recognized his mother's handwriting. The letter was short and the writing was sloppy, it had probably been written in a hurry.

_Dear Percy,_

_You should know that your father was emitted to St. Mungo's late last night. He's alright, but he will be in the hospital for a few days. It would mean a lot if you came to visit him._

_Love, _

_Mum._

_P.S. Happy Christmas._

'He's alright. He's alright. He's alright.' Percy read those two words over and over. Then his heart sank when he realized that he could not go see his father. He could not go running into the room and hug him like he had with Ginny. He had to keep his distance; the lives of everyone else depended on it.

Hermes gently nipped Percy's finger, and Percy realized that he had not detached the parcel. He untied it from Hermes's leg. The owl hooted gratefully and flew back outside. The package contained Percy's annual Weasley jumper. Percy sighed and wrapped it back up. He had to send it back. He had to keep his cover.

This was so hard to do. His family was angry with him. They were hurt by him. But at least the plan was working.

His father was alive.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

February 28, 1997

Percy didn't know how much more time he could stand being away from his family. If he messed up and one of them did die, he would regret that he hadn't spent the time they had left with them.

His breaking point came at Christmas. He had causally told Scrimgeour that Harry Potter was staying at the Burrow for the holidays. Scrimgeour believed that it was his own idea for Percy to visit his family, while he took the opportunity to talk to Harry.

Mrs. Weasley had been the only one happy to see him. The others hadn't even tried to disguise their disgust. In fact, Fred, George and Ginny had run him out of the house. The clock was still hanging on the wall with all nine hands still there, and all pointing to "Mortal Peril." Percy hadn't seen the clock in awhile, and it reminded him of the danger they were all in.

On the last day of February, Percy snuck into Hogwarts. It was not an easy feat with all the magical defenses currently in place, but he managed it. He had practiced Disillusionment Charms so often that he was invisible unless someone knew _exactly_ where to look.

At one point, Percy was sure that Dumbledore spotted him. Especially when the headmaster took time out from humming to himself to say, "Horace is always late to dinner. I suspect he won't be in the Great Hall until seven."

Yes, Dumbledore definitely knew that Percy was there and what he was up to. How he knew, Percy did not bother to find out. Instead he went down to the corridor leading to Slughorn's office and waited for the Potions Master to leave.

Everyone knew that Horace Slughorn was paranoid about being attacked, but luckily for Percy, the professor had not put up any defenses around his office. Perhaps he felt that he was safe at Hogwarts, or maybe (and more likely) his appetite had made him forget this time. Either way, Percy was able to get into the office without any trouble.

It was impossible to tell which of Slughorn's many bottles and flasks contained the poisoned mead. Percy located Slughorn's potion-making kit. This was devoid of any nasty defense jinxes, too. Percy pulled a bezoar out of his pocket and placed the small stone inside the case. Tomorrow, when Harry would search the room for a bezoar, he would find one.

The students were still eating in the Great Hall when Percy left the office. He had more business to attend to at Hogwarts, and he had taken two weeks off of work to do it. He made it to the seventh floor corridor and began to pace in front of a blank wall.

'I need the Room of Hidden Things. I need the Room of Hidden Things. I need the Room of Hidden Things,' he thought.

On the third pass a door appeared. When Percy entered his jaw dropped. He had been in the Room of Requirement before, but never when it was in this state. Every kind of object imaginable was cluttered inside a room the size of a cathedral. Luckily, the black cabinet that he was looking for was fairly large, and he found it in a matter of minutes.

This was the Vanishing Cabinet that would allow the Death Eaters to get into Hogwarts. Percy assumed that Malfoy would want the attack to take place as soon as possible.

For two weeks, Percy stayed in the Room of Requirement, repairing the cabinet whenever Malfoy wasn't there. He had brought his own food with him, and the room provided everything else that he needed from repair tools to a bathroom.

After a fortnight had passed, Percy snuck back out of the school the same way he had snuck in. Malfoy's repairs would be completed earlier than expected. The attack would not land on a full moon.

When Percy got back to his flat, Hermes was standing on his bed with a letter. His mother was the only one who ever wrote to him, and Percy resisted the desire to write back. The letter explained that Ron had been poisoned, but Harry had managed to save him. It went on and on about how lucky it was that there had been a bezoar in the room.

Percy smiled. Luck had nothing to do with it.

Ron was alive.

June 5, 1997

Three months later, Percy received another letter. This one explained that Bill had been attacked by Greyback. Percy was amazed that his mother didn't use more caution in writing her letter. Percy felt bad that his brother did not escape irreversible scarring, but it was better than the alternative.

Bill was alive.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

July 27, 1997

This was by far the most difficult part of the plan. It required speed, coordination, perfect timing, and a heck of a lot of luck. Percy was flying a few hundred meters above Privet Drive. He could see at least six or seven Death Eaters doing the same, and knew that there were at least twenty more that he could not see. None of the Death Eaters could not see him; firstly because it was dark, and secondly because of the Disillusionment Charm that was once again in place.

The Harry replicas and their escorts all took off at once. Percy identified Lupin with one of Harry's doppelgangers and followed them.

Spells began to fill the air. Four Death Eaters had decided to make George and Lupin their target. George and Lupin fired their own curses back, and Percy had to take great care not to be hit by either side.

Percy muttered an incantation while pointing his wand at one of the masked men. He had to know for sure which one was Snape. The mask flew off of the man. Snape's greasy black hair and hooked nose were easy to identify.

Percy pulled his broom right next to Snape's. He had to be ready when Snape made his move. Luckily, Snape wasn't any better at broom flying than Percy was. In fact, if George and Lupin had not been sharing a broom, they probably could have out flown the former Potions Master a long time ago.

Snape and the Death Eater in front of him took aim with their wands at the same time, but Percy didn't even notice the other man.

"Sectumsempra!" Snape yelled.

As he did so, Percy used his own wand to cast a charm that pushed Snape's wand arm off to one side. Percy's heart leapt to his throat when he saw that the curse had still hit George. He wasn't close enough to see if the damage was any less than it had been before.

"They found him! The real one! Let's go!" the Death Eaters all around were yelling. They turned around to go chase Harry and Hagrid, but Percy stayed flying beside Lupin and George.

Without the Death Eaters around, Percy was able to get a better look at his brother. There was too much blood to be able to determine the full amount of damage, but one of his ears was definitely missing. Then Percy saw that George's chest was rising and falling. If Lupin managed to get him back to the Burrow fast enough, Mrs. Weasley would be able to save him.

They reached the boundary of Lupin's house, and Percy could not follow any farther. The current defenses prevented anyone who was not George Weasley or Remus Lupin from entering. From high above, Percy saw George and Lupin disappear with their Portkey. Percy turned in midair and Apparated back to his flat. There was nothing more that he could do that night. He was certain that his mother would write to tell him what had happened.

The next morning, after a sleepless night, he was not disappointed. Though the letter was incredibly vague, Mrs. Weasley seemed to have finally developed caution about what she put in writing, it explained that George had lost an ear, but was no worse off than that. The letter also pleaded with him to come to Bill and Fleur's wedding, which would take place in a few days.

Percy was sure that the twins would be making jokes about the missing ear for a very long time. After all, there is a whole wide world of ear-related humor. Percy was glad that George was there to tell those jokes with Fred.

George was alive.

August 1, 1997

Despite his mother's pleading and despite the fact that he _really_ wanted to, Percy did not attend Bill's wedding. This was the day that the Ministry would fall. This was the day that the Death Eaters would ambush them. And, if Percy was there, this would be the day that four Death Eaters would grab his robes as he Disapparated with Charlie.

Instead, Percy sent his Patronus (a great-horned owl with markings similar to those of Percy's horn-rimmed glasses) to the wedding. While practicing this particular charm, Percy had discovered that not only was it possible to speak through a Patronus, but to see through one as well. Everything that the silver bird saw, Percy would see.

The wedding ceremony was incredibly beautiful, and Percy wished that it could have gone on forever, especially when Kingsley's Patronus came and warned everyone. The guests scattered and Disapparated as the Death Eaters arrived. Percy kept his eyes on Charlie, and exhaled a huge sigh of relief when Charlie managed to Disapparate without anyone following him.

Charlie was alive.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

May 26, 1998

This was it. This was the last battle of the war. The fight that would end all of the fighting.

Percy arrived later than he would have liked. He was afraid that he was going to miss out on the fighting. He had not expected most of his family to be there waiting for him in the Room of Requirement.

Percy blurted out a long stream of apologies. He did what he had wanted to do ever since he left: beg for their forgiveness. He didn't tell them the real reason why he had left. Instead, he made himself out to have been a "Ministry loving, family disowning, power hungry moron," in Fred's words.

Percy didn't argue. There would be plenty of time for explanations later. Amazingly, Fred was the first one to accept him back into the family, followed very quickly by his mother.

They went to the Great Hall for instructions while most of the students were evacuated. With a slightly nauseous feeling, Percy realized that very soon this room would be used to lay the bodies of the dead. When Kingsley was finished figuring out the battle plan, the Order members, older D.A. members, and teachers filed quickly out of the hall.

"Okay, I'll take the east side. You take the west side," Fred was saying to George.

"No problem," George responded, "See you in a few minutes! Good luck!" He turned towards the west side of the school.

"You, too!" Fred yelled after him, "Try not to lose any more ears!"

"Fred!" Percy caught up with his brother, "Are you going to need any help?"

Fred began to walk toward the east side of the school while Percy followed, "No thanks, Perce. I reckon George and I can handle the secret passages. We are experts, after all."

"Well, I figured that it wouldn't be smart to be on your own when the fighting starts."

"I'll be fi-- . . . wait a minute. You're scared, aren't you?"

"I . . . yes, of course. Aren't you?"

Fred laughed, "Nah, living scared is no way to live if you ask me. But you can tag along with me if it will make you feel better, Big Brother."

"Thanks, Fred."

They went floor by floor, checking the secret passageways. It wasn't until they reached the hallway leading to the Room of Requirement that the Death Eaters got in. By the time Harry, Ron and Hermione caught up, Percy had recognized one of the men as Pius Thicknesse, the current Minister for Magic.

"Hello, Minister! Did I mention I'm resigning?" He had wanted to say that sentence so many times to Fudge and to Scrimgeour. Now he finally had the privilege.

"You're joking, Perce!" Fred was delighted, "You actually _are_ joking, Perce . . . I don't think I've heard you joke since you were –"

There was no warning. The wall behind them exploded, and Percy and the others were knocked off their feet. Percy was the first to recover. He went directly to Fred. Maybe Percy being there had changed something, causing Rookwood to aim at a different spot, or Fred to stand somewhere else.

"No! No! No!" Percy yelled out as soon as he saw his brother, "No! Fred! No!"

There were no coherent thoughts in Percy's mind as he protected Fred from further damage, or as Harry helped to carry him away from the fighting. Only when Percy saw the pockmarked Death Eater terrorizing some students, did his mind clear itself.

"ROOKWOOD!" Percy ran after the man. He chased him away from the students and the two began to duel. Percy wasn't sure how long the duel went on. It could have been anywhere from thirty seconds to five days (but Percy didn't think either was likely). Only when Voldemort called the retreat did Rookwood abandon the duel.

"Come back here! Fight me!" Percy yelled after him, but Rookwood was long-gone. Sobbing, Percy turned to the direction of the Great Hall. He was not sure if he was prepared for the horror he would see.

This time Percy was one of the last people to come into the hall. The awfulness of it hit him once again. There were so many dead. The smallest glimmer of hope came to Percy when he remembered that no more on their side would lose their life. But that was no help to those who were already gone.

Last time, it had been just Percy and his mother. Now the entire family was gathered around Fred. Percy couldn't think of anything to say that would be comforting, so he decided on nothing at all. He fell down to his knees near Fred's legs. Percy sat there and cried for a very long time.

Percy was able to compose himself long enough to stand and fight again. He was glad that his father was there to help him floor Thicknesse, that George was there to help Lee slam Yaxley to the floor, and that Ron was there to help Neville bring down Greyback.

This time it was Ginny who helped Luna and Hermione duel Bellatrix, and Ginny who was nearly hit by the killing curse.

It was amazing how shocking everything could be, even when Percy knew what was going to happen. Mrs. Weasley and Bellatrix dueled, and just like Percy remembered, his mother was the victorious one.

After the fall of Voldemort, there was cause for cheering and celebration. Once again, Percy knew that he would not join in. Their side may have won the war, but Percy had lost. He had failed his mission. He had not managed to prevent the awful outcome. He had been foolish to believe that he could save all of them.

Fred was still dead.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** This is the end! Many thanks to all of my reviewers, to my friend who encouraged me to get a story out here, to my mom who helped to edit some of the chapters, and to my other friend who unknowingly encouraged me to be daring enough to write this.

**Chapte****r Sixteen**

May 27, 1998

The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione went home to the Burrow. None of them had slept in far too long, so they went to bed.

Percy couldn't sleep. He had been right there. _Right there_. He had been standing next to him, and it hadn't made any difference. Fred was still gone, the Weasleys were still broken, and nothing could change it.

After thirty minutes of tossing and turning and blaming himself, Percy gave up on trying to sleep at all. He quietly snuck downstairs, not wanting to wake those who had the pleasure of sleep. He was going to go walk around the garden, hoping it would clear his mind and let him become tired.

"Running away again?" a voice said as soon as Percy reached the door.

Percy turned to find George sitting on the couch. Those were the first three words that Percy had heard George say since before the fighting began. Never before had Percy noticed a difference between the twins, but their ways of dealing with grief distinguished them. George had not gone into hysterics like Fred had. Instead he had shut down, gotten quiet.

"No, I'm not leaving, just going for a walk."

"You couldn't sleep either?"

Percy could have kicked himself. Of course he wouldn't be the only one unable to sleep. In fact, it was very unlikely that _anyone_ in the house was actually sleeping.

"Look, Perce, it wasn't your fault."

It was by far the worst thing that George could have said. Percy would have preferred a blatant accusation followed by a long list of reasons why it _was_ his fault.

"How can you say that?" Percy sat down on the couch, "He was standing next to me! He was talking to me! If I had been paying better attention, I could've . . . could've . . ."

"Could've what, Perce? Judging by what Ron said, there wasn't any warning. No one saw it coming."

"I know," Percy put his head in his hands. The worst part was that he _had_ known the explosion was coming. He hadn't known precisely when or exactly where, but he should never have let his guard down. "I still feel so awful. I mean, I ran off for years. And now that I'm back, Fred's gone . . . forever."

George looked uncomfortable. "Perce," he began, "Have you, by any chance, looked at the clock recently?"

"No," Percy responded immediately. The clock. The horrible, bloody clock! He did not want to see the fact that one of the hands was missing. The constant reminder that Fred was no longer with them.

"You should," George pressed on, "You see, last summer, Ginny had this idea to modify it a bit. The clock wasn't being very useful anyway, what with all the hands stuck on 'Mortal Peril.' And, well, I think my far-too-close encounter with Snape scared her a lot. So, she asked Mum to recharm the clock." He let out a yawn. "I'm going to bed, Perce. Though I may not fall asleep so much as pass out. Good night." He headed up the stairs.

Percy watched him go. He wasn't sure if he wanted to take his walk outside, or go back to bed, or perhaps just sit on the couch for the rest of his life. Eventually, however, curiosity got the best of him, and he trudged into the kitchen.

The clock hung on the wall just like always. All but one of the hands were pointing to "Home." The last hand was pointing straight up. When Percy looked closer, he saw that the indication was no longer "Mortal Peril." Instead it read, "Gone, But Not Forgotten."

And Percy did not have to read the name inscribed on the hand pointing up, nor did he have to count to know that there were still nine hands on the Weasleys' clock.

And there always would be.


End file.
